The Pre-Harry years
by RockinRims986
Summary: It's their last year at Hogwarts and Lilly and James can't seem to agree on anything. 2 top it all off it seems like Lilly will mite fall for someone else unless James decides to stop being so stubborn and accept the fact that he's in love with the girl.


Hey all~ I wanted to experiment with this...so let's hope it goes okay. BTW...none of the names or characters are mine! Leave me reviews on it...PLEASE CRITIZE MY WRITING! That always helps me to do better. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James' POV:  
  
This is my last year at Hogwarts...that's all that was running through my head. This is my last year at Hogwarts...I was staring out the window, watching my fellow peers dragging their heavy trunks and cages across the ground of the platform, trying frantically to get them loaded before the train left. I could remember being a first year...not knowing anyone...  
  
Sirius's loud voice soon interrupted my thoughts. "Who do you suppose will be head boy and girl this year?" he asked, shoving a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean into his mouth. "I bet one galleon that they will be Lily Evans and moi."  
  
"Lily Evans?" Remus burst out. He had been reading a book on Animagi, and looked up quickly at the mention of Lily Evans. "You're kidding. You mean the tall, slim, gorgeous red-head?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "What do you think, James?" Remus shook his head and went back to his book on Animagi.  
  
"Ah, I don't know," I said, stretching my arms above my head. "Probably Narcissa--..."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" All three of us turned our heads and set our eyes on the most foxiest girl in Hogwarts; Narcissa. All three of us stood up at once. I whacked my head on the low ceiling and quickly sat down again. Narcissa giggled and sat next to Sirius. I looked over at him. He was rubbing the back of his head. Obviously, he had done the same absentminded thing I had. "Sirius, how was your holiday?" she asked, placing a hand on his knee and looking him in his eyes. I saw the colour rush to his cheeks and laughed to myself.  
  
"Alright I suppose," he stammered. "Yours?"  
  
She smiled. "Alright. I had Lily over for the last half of the summer, and we had a blast."  
  
Remus peeped over the top of his book at Narcissa. "Where is Lily, anyway?"  
  
"She was putting Chloe into the train when I left her," she said.  
  
Chloe, Lily's cat; I used to call it the cat from Hell when she first got it. It was always shredding up my homework papers and tearing into my arms whenever Lily and I would argue. I have the scars to prove it.  
  
"James?" Narcissa asked. "Go find her, would you? Let her know which we're in." She smiled at me sweetly. I rolled my eyes. "Please?" I reluctantly got up.  
  
Remus popped up after me. "I suppose I'll go as well," he said, like anyone was listening. I laughed to myself and started walking down the thin hallways, peeking in different cars to check for Lily. I glanced into one, and spotted Lucius Malfoy, with those ugly brutes, Crabbe and Goyle. Before I could slip from behind the door again, Lucius's cold eyes met mine.  
  
"Potter," he said pitilessly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I straightened up in the doorframe. "Nothing, just looking who was in here is all."  
  
Remus ran from behind me. "Have you found her? Have you found Lily?" He leaned on my back to see who was in the car, and then stepped back again.  
  
Lucius let out a high-pitched laugh. "Looking for that Evans, are you Potter? Have a crush on her, do you?"  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Me and Lily?" I almost laughed myself. Even though Lily was quite the fox, it was almost impossible for the two of us to be together. "I don't think so."  
  
Lucius laughed. "Of course you don't think so," he said. "She's way beyond your reach."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" I asked, knitted my brow and reaching for my wand.  
  
"James Potter! What do you think that you're doing?" My arm dropped and I spun my head, only to meet eyes with the most gorgeous thing I've seen all day, besides Narcissa. Lily Evans was standing in front of me. 


End file.
